the_underratedsfandomcom-20200213-history
G-A
G-A, officially known as Republic of G-A is a nation located at North of The Underrateds. Having a population of more than 327 million people, G-A is a nation comprising 10 states in 4 zones. Founded in 1954, initially as a territory, and only with Molylullah as a city (becoming a state in 1958). As the years passed by, G-A became a country in 1958 and increased in size by having more states and cities. G-A is the most developed country in The Underrateds region, generally ranking high in Arms Industry, Automobile Industry and Manufacturing Sector regionally. G-A is also a country with low political freedom and civil rights, and it has been like this since the beginning. Etymology The name G-A came from the founder's nickname, The Grimeloid. The A, however, have no meaning. The correct way to refer to a citizen of G-A is "Grimeloidian". History To talk about the history of G-A, we have to go back to the mid-1940s. After the World War II, The Grimeloid started to have ideas of creating a territory. The territory would finally become a reality in 1954, after years of project. "The Grimeloid" was happy to have a small territory with, at the time, one city only (Molylullah), but other people had something else in mind. Christian Sewell-Brinkley was the one who changed Grimeloid's mind, and together, they opened room for more people and cities. Eventually, in 1959, Molylullah became a state, which didn't stop it to stay as the capital of G-A despite becoming a state. After a long, developing government, G-A started to set high standards in the economy around the 1980s, when President Gary Marks was in his final years as the President of G-A. When Jacob Maitland III took over, in 1982, he, who was from the Navy, prioritized the military, that became the strongest of the region, even in years after the 1980s, when other nations from the region were already established. When Maitland III and Shane Tamblyn took over during their tenures, G-A had far-right-wing leaderships and was the most conservative country of the region. In a recent census, it was discovered that G-A is the fourth most conservative country, shortly behind Westden and Jankeep and way behind Laprana and Jugrouna, who never stopped to be far-right. Geography Located at North of The Underrateds, G-A is the largest country of the region. Climate G-A has a temperate climate, being hotter in the North Zone and the upper extremities of the West and East Zones, and colder in the South Zone, the lower extremity of the West Zone, and even colder in the state of Blanchard. The main reason why the state of Blanchard is cold is because the entire state is up the hills. Animals Despite having environmental issues, G-A has some notable species. The platypus, for example, is very notable in G-A. It became the national animal of G-A. Demographics G-A is a nation of about 327 million people. In G-A, 81% of the Grimeloidians are white, 15% are black and 4% are coloured. Languages G-A has three languages, but only one is official. English is spoken in nearly every town of G-A, including four cities of Hedley, where English is not the main language. French is mainly spoken in the cities of Sault-Sainte-Marie (SSM) and Vauban, both cities in Hedley, and both French-based. Dutch is spoken in the cities of Ajax and Kimberley, both in Hedley, and both Dutch-based. However, the Dutch language is not spoken with the same extent as of the French language. Religion In G-A, 97% of Grimeloidians are Christians (Catholics (74%), Pentecostal (11%), Methodists (9%), other Christian churches are 3%), 2% of Grimeloidians are Jewish and the other 1% is agnostic. Government Main Article: List of Presidents of G-A G-A is one of the three countries of The Underrateds (alongside Jugrouna and Westden & Jankeep) to have the same type of government. The President has a five-year tenure, and must choose a Vice-President, who'll become the President after the five-year tenure of the previous President. Notable exceptions of not having a five-year tenure are the first two Presidents of G-A: The Grimeloid (1954-1964) and Christian Sewell-Brinkley (1965-1969). Since 2012, Christian Wolff is the current President of G-A, with Oliver Fenwick as the Vice-President. Economy By having strong industries, the economy of G-A is very strong. From multiple manufacturers, in Molale, PA, to the very successful arms industry in Moulamein, FR, the very strong automobile industry in the state of Molylullah and the also very strong industries in the state of Hedley. Due to the massive improvement of the economy in Jugrouna and Shkaarland, G-A has lost a bit of ground, and hasn't been the best economy of the region in a while. Culture Main Article: Sports in G-A Main Article: List of sports leagues and national teams of G-A Main Article: Famous Grimeloidians Music Rock is the most popular music genre of G-A. In Aylesbury, Belle Vue, the band Impulsive Punches is the most famous of the North Zone. Active since 1983, Impulsive Punches is a hard-rock band. A strong place for rock bands is the state of Napaskiak, such as the hard-rock band Pivotal Amateur, the parody rock group Ashamed Prostate, the heavy metal group Xtra RefluX, the all-female heavy metal group Till Luna, and the nu-metal bands, Before Ladder and Deconstructed Nympho. Rap music is popular in the cities of Babb and Hebo, in Wolfhurst. Also popular is electronic music, especially in the state of Molylullah. Cinema The cinema of G-A is largely known for action films, always very popular in G-A. Sports documentaries are generally very successful in G-A. Actors like Ryan King, Alain Jalleneuve and Christian Akers are some of the most famous actors from G-A. A very famous Grimeloidian movie is It's Down to the Wire!, a 1989 motorsport film that tells the story of four drivers who want to win the national championship. Cuisine Heavily influenced by the English, French and Dutch cuisines, G-A's cuisine is largely based on those three previously mentioned. Also, many types of sweets became even more popular with time, like ice cream, very popular in the North Zone. Despite being from the Brazilian cuisine, the brigadeiro (a delicacy with condensed milk, cocoa powder, butter and chocolate sprinkles) became amazingly popular around G-A, from the 1960s. Category:Nations Category:G-A